One last time
by Dragonfly996
Summary: Odd is faced with a difficult choice. Who will he choose, Ryannie or Sissi?


One Last Time

Author's notes: Yes I know I should be working on my other Code Lyoko fanfictions, but I've got school to deal with and then with NaNoWriMo coming up quickly I just can't find the time to write that. This is for a friend, Odd Della Robbia at Xana's Lair. Bolded words are Ryannie and underlined is Sissi singing.

Disclaimer: I do not own: Code Lyoko, or My Last Breath. Those belong to Moonscoop, or Evanescence.

Claimer: Ryannie is my OC.

I'm screwed. I've got no idea what to do. No matter what I do someone will die today. Let me rewind a bit…

It's been a few months since Sissi joined the group after an almost lethal attack. Xana transferred a bunch of monsters to school in an attempt to eradicate Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, Jeremy, Ryannie, and me. So when this happened I was about to get killed since I was trying to evacuate the school, but anyways back to the story. I was in the corner with a Creeper at point-blank range it was about to shoot at me when Sissi distracted it and got shot. I was able to destroy it but Sissi got shot in the shoulder and you could see a trail of blood running from her mouth.

I panicked because she was unresponsive and I thought she was dead. Then without thinking I picked her up and started running to the factory as fast as my SWELVE body could take me. A few minutes later I arrive with Jeremy at the computer, he turned around shocked to see a bleeding Sissi in my arms. My eyes must have been filled with grief and worry because the minute Jeremy saw me he nodded and sent me down a level to the scanners. I rushed over to a scanner and gently put her in and got into the other one. We were then transferred to Lyoko.

Sissi landed on her butt while I landed on my feet. She was wearing a full pink body suit with yellow accents. She had two shorts swords at her hip and down her legs looked like throwing daggers. "Odd where are we?" She asked.

"A virtual world where monsters shoot lightning. Lets get going." She just nodded and followed me. We eventually caught up to the others after a bit of confusion. To be honest, I think things might have gone really badly if Sissi wasn't there to help us out. After we returned to earth there was a quick decision to see if we were going to keep Sissi. Everyone minus Yumi and Ulrich agreed but they were willing to do it if Sissi stops trying to hit on him and she HAS to listen to everyone and not talk back. We gave her the requirements and she surprisingly agreed.

Everything has been great. Ryannie and Aelita are taking turns de-activating the towers we are having an easier time to get out of class. One less person snooping around, and Sissi is actually doing quite well! A lot better than how William did… But the best thing is, Ryannie knows that I like Sissi and Sissi knows I like Ryannie and they both accept it. Ryannie said that when the time is right that I will make the right choice and both girls agree. So life has been good, well until this Xana attack.

Everyone got virtualized onto Lyoko. We had a nice big welcoming committee, so Ryannie, Sissi, and myself decided to stay back and take care of them. Soon after that three Megatanks came. Mine gave me a bit of trouble but I eventually took care of it. But when I turned around my heart sunk. Sissi was trapped in a corner with the Scyphozoa and Ryannie was hanging off the edge another Scyphozoa on top of her.

William appeared behind me and II was prepared to fight. To my surprise he just stood there," I mean you no harm right now Odd Della Robbia. I've seen you human problem and I decided to take care of it. You can only save one. Who will you choose?" He said laughing then disappeared into a puff of smoke.

They both shouted at the same time," ODD HELP!" I couldn't figure out whom to save. I sunk to my knees.

**Hold onto me, love**

**You know I can't stay long**

**All I wanted to say was**

**I love you and I'm not afraid, oh**

Ryannie was trying to get on but every time she was about to make progress the Scyphozoa hit her. She was scared but the look she gave me was of I'd rather die than serve Xana.

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

Sissi was backing away trying to escape but she was out of throwing daggers and then the Scyphozoa took her swords away. She was trying to act brave in order to impress me I guessed.

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight

"Odd!" Sissi cried as the Scyphozoa pick her up I stood up and started to run towards her. But then I turned around and heard Ryannie yelp in plain.

**I'll miss the winter**

**A world of fragile things**

**Look for me in the white forest**

**Hiding in a hollow tree**

**Come and find me**

**I know you hear me**

**I can taste it in you tears**

Ryannie got hit in the hand by one of the Scyphozoa's tentacles. She went back to just having her hands on the sector. I could see her grip fading.

Holding my last breath 

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight

"Odd…." Sissi whispered, I could tell in her voice that her will was fading fast but I looked in between the two.

**Closing your eyes to disappear**

**You pray your dreams will leave you here **

**But still you wake and know the truth**

**No one's there**

Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Calling me, calling me

As you fade to black

Sissi mumble those last words before got let down the Eye of Xana in her eyes. She started walking over to the edge of the sector.

**Holding my last breath**

**Say goodnight**

**Safe inside myself**

**Don't be afraid**

**Are all my thoughts of you**

**Calling me, calling me**

**Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight**

Sissi stopped and looked at me, I could tell by her eyes that she is extremely sorry for what she has done in the past and looks down into the digital sea. Ryannie's grip fell and both Scyphozoas disappeared. Ryannie was screaming as she was falling. "Goodbye Odd…" Were her last words before shutting her eyes and accepting her fate.

**Holding my last breath safe inside myself**

**Are all my thoughts of you**

**Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight**

**Holding my last breath**

Sissi jumped off the edge as soon after that. I toughened up and jumped in after Ryannie, I grabbed her in my arms and then we hit the Overwing. Ryannie's head was buried in my chest. I looked up to see Yumi driving. She looked sad when we both saw the column of white light appear on the other side. Ulrich pulled up just in time to avoid making contact. We all landed on the sector and got de-virtualized.


End file.
